Currently Unnamed Story
by dillduck
Summary: Join me as we go through the humorous exploits of the different exploits of the smashers. A ton of different things will happen. The smash ballot, camping, hacking, Waluigi, and a lot more. *Disclaimer* This story follows the trend that the actual story is better than the summary.
1. A Prologue of Sorts

**A/N: And now it is time for… My return to ! After procrastinating quite a while, I have decided to finally type this story! *Confetti* *Disclaimer: This story is not meant to be taken seriously, and characters will act differently than they would normally. (Especially Marth, since I can't understand Japanese at all.)* Wow, at least four mistakes spotted by auto-correct already, we're in for a fun time today!**

 **Chapter One: A Prologue of Sorts**

Let me tell you a story. This story started off in a small mansion, where fighters from all over participated in epic battles all across the world. Well, their worlds, anyway. And only twelve fighters were there, so in 2001, the second invitations were sent out, this time expanding the numbers of fighters from 12 to 25. Then in 2008 even more invitations were sent out, increasing the number of 35, (Though some were lost in this transition, that a thing that will be explained in this story!) Even more fighters came in 2014, and currently there are 55 fighters, these 55, and many of their friends and foes, are who this story is about! **(Wow, no plot is happening right now.)**

 **Meanwhile, in Villager's Town:**

Villager was playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when Postman Pete came running in. "Hey Pete, I do have a mailbox, you know." Villager said.

"I know, but this is an urgent letter! From someone who calls himself Master Hand…"

 **Meanwhile (Again…) at Smash Mansion:**

More and more characters were getting letters addressed to them from Master Hand, and the fighters at Smash Mansion had no idea that such a big change was going to take place. "I'm gonna get you, Kirby!" King Dedede said, at the start of the battle, but suddenly, an announcement came from a glowing box in the sky. (They recently installed those the last time they had an important announcement to make, but that's a story for another day.)

"Attention everyone, please meet me in the foyer, I have an important announcement to make!" Master Hand said.

"You got lucky this time Kirby!" Dedede said angrily as they were transported out of Battlefield and into the Foyer.

There was a lot of commotion, and everyone was speculating what the big announcement would be about. "Attention, everyone!" Master Hand said, silencing everyone. "It is my pleasure to announce to you all that we have sent invitations to new fighters to come and join us. Please, make sure that you make them feel welcome, and please don't let Waluigi… be himself or even come near the Mansion when they first arrive."

Well, at this announcement, everyone was very excited, and no one wanted to fight for the rest of the day. The newcomers were arriving tomorrow, and everyone was wondering who could be coming this time, and of course they were busy keeping Waluigi out of the mansion. All in all, though everyone was pretty excited to see who would be joining in the Brawl. **(Okay, you have to admit you at least chuckled a little, right?)**

 **A/N: Woohoo! I finally made this thing real. I'm excited to see where I can go with this, and I hope you guys like it! I procrastinate a lot, so if I don't upload for a while, please send me a PM. It's either that, or my sister reminding me every now and then, which she will do anyway, and both you, the reader, and my sister reminding me to do this story, should get me to put up a chapter. Now, one last thing: This story needs a title! Please, if you have an idea, let me know. I have no idea. Also, (Because, that last thing was not the last thing.) if you couldn't tell, I love Brawl in the Family and I have already referenced it, and I will do it again. Not trying to copy it, just trying to give it a nice little reference. Anyway, I'm tired of typing; now I'll post this. Are you excited me posting this even though you don't know of this stories existence while I'm typing? I am! I can't think of a way to end this… How about… No, I still have nothing. See ya guys later!**


	2. Smash Ballot

**A/N: Hooray for procrastination. If anyone did tell me to stop procrastinating, sorry, I didn't check fanfiction. Yeah, I probably should do that more. Anyway, Nintendo Direct tomorrow! (I am writing this on the eleventh. It should be up today, to but, you know. Life.) I was planning on waiting until later to write this, but since it seems inevitable that the winners of the Smash Ballot will be revealed tomorrow, we are doing this now. This does take place after the first story, bt I won't reveal to much about it, I hope.**

 **Chapter Three (Chronologically): Smash Ballot**

So after their first wild adventure, everyone was familiar with one another and all that jazz, Master Hand made another announcement.

"Hello, again, once again, I thank all of you veterans for making the newcomers feel welcome. However, my brother and I have decided to invite some more challengers. But this time all of you can vote on who you think should be invited! That's all I need to say. Please continue your smashing."

 **Later (Sometime in the future, I guess? Not sure how far ahead we're jumping into the future. My author power isn't unlimited, you know.)**

All of the characters were in different lines for their chance to be considered by the fighters. The first line was characters that had a chance of getting in, the second line was joke characters, the third was for internet memes that someone in the world would vote for, but they have almost no chance of getting in.

 **(Hmm, this doesn't have too much plot. It doesn't have to be heavy on plot I guess.)**

And to make sure this isn't absurdly short, I asked some smashers their thoughts on who they want to be added.

Bowser: GWAHAHAHA! Now more people can see how awesome I am. I won't vote, because then everyone will follow what I do and, that wouldn't be to fair. Also while I love unfair things, I need to plan more absurdly simple ways to kidnap Peach.

Peach: Well I hope they are nice. Personally, I voted for Toad. He doesn't get the credit he deserves.

Link: … **(He's a silent protagonist; do you think I would make him talk? Actually, now I want to know the answer to that. If you want to you could tell me in a PM!)**

Villager: The more the merrier! I hope they're friendly! I can't decide who to vote for, actually!

Kirby: I sure hope they taste good… I voted for my friend Bandana Dee, he's a friend, so why wouldn't I vote for him? In fact, I need to vote for a few more friends…

Jigglypuff: Puff! (On the ballot card, Jigglypuff drew what appears to be Pichu. The same goes for Pikachu.)

Mewtwo: Well, I just hope whoever wins is a worthy opponent.

Red (You know, the Pokémon Trainer's name is Red, right? Good.): Well, I'm not sure if I'll make it back in so I voted for Youngster Joey and his top-percentage Rattata.

Toon Link: Young Link, of course. Y'know, me, him and Link, we're bros.

Ness and Lucas, simultaneously, for some reason: We voted for Ninten!

Duck Hunt: (He just laughed. I know he voted for Popo and Nana, though.)

Darrell: I haven't voted yet. I'm looking for Bowser. Have you seen him around here?

AND FINALLY, THE BEST REACTION OF ALL…

3…

2…

1…

Actually, I don't think you can handle this. Are you sure you can? Okay, don't say I didn't warn you…

Waluigi: Waluigi hates this.

 **A/N: So that's that. Who did you vote for? Who do you think the winners will be? Do you have a title for this story? Did you notice the one character who isn't from a video game? Are you excited for the Nintendo Direct? Her are my predictions just to see if I was close for tomorrow:**

 **Smash Ballot Winners: Reckless Safety Notice Man, returning veterans, and Waluigi.**

 **News about Pokémon Z, with a release date for this year. (Nintendo said that there were still unannounced games for their holiday line-up)**

 **And information about other games.**

 **What are your predictions? Do you think I'm right? Close? Nowhere near close? Do you even care about my thoughts? Do you have a story title? This is why you can review stories, so if you want to, then please do!**


	3. Camping! Part One

**A/N: Woo, I'm making this the day after the Smash Ballot. Just over an hour until the Direct! And the Smash Ballot was mainly an excuse to get my thoughts out about it. Also some practice for getting in the mindsets of the characters. It seems easiest to get inside Villager's head for me if you hadn't noticed, yet. This takes place the day after chapter one, so I guess all that is left is to get the show on the road!**

 **Chapter Two: Camping!**

It was the big day, finally. After a wait of maybe twelve hours, everyone wanted to meet the newcomers. All the newcomers had come except one, and everyone was wondering who he or she was. Finally, after everyone waiting for one hour, seven minutes, twenty four seconds, and five milliseconds, there was a knock on the door, and everyone ran to the door to see who the final newcomer would be. After two minutes, four seconds, and fifty two milliseconds, someone finally broke down the door since no one opened it. I bet it was Bowser. Anyway, everyone was surprised when they were greeted by a small boy who didn't seem to have any fighting capability at all. Everyone just stood there for a minute, and no one said a word. "Who are you?" Kirby finally asked.

"My name is Villager!" Villager said.

Before anyone could make any other statement of any kind, Villager started being an obsessed fanboy, and the drowning everyone with questions, since he was possibly one of Nintendo's biggest fans. He even asked Link questions, but he didn't say anything. So after everything went on like that, and since Villager was asking everyone questions at a rate that wasn't humanly possible, he finally stopped.

"Hey, all of us newcomers don't know you veterans to well, so how are we going to get to know you guys?" Pac Man asked after taking note that Villager asking everyone questions was the best way to know what everyone was like. (Pac Man was bad at making friends. He finally realized he should get to know people before tasting them.)

"I have an idea!" Villager said. "Let's go camping!"

"Oh boy…" Dark Pit groaned.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Mario exclaimed. **(I stopped saying said. Happy?)**

Well, after everyone packed, they went outside, to find a bus.

"Isn't this a normal school bus?" Someone asked. I bet it was Bowser again.

"It was, until we painted it to look like a Smash Ball." Toon Link said. "We used it to get rid of Waluigi last night."

"Who is going to drive? I don't want this to turn into Mario Kart…" Villager asked.

"An old friend of yours, Villager." Mario said.

Indeed, this was true, for it was Kapp'n. Once everyone was on the bus, everyone realized they had no place in mind to go camping. "I know a place!" Kirby chirped up.

He entered the coordinates on the bus and off they went. Kapp'n didn't sing, because Toon Link and Young Link sang a song they called "100 Bottles of Red Potion on the Wall". Once they reached the campsite they realized one thing. One tree in the center was very large. Then they saw it had eyes. Then everyone realized another thing. The only forest Kirby had been to was inhabited by Whispy Woods. And on that day, Whispy decided to reenact the battle where he chased Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Kapp'n started driving off at full speed, but Whispy was somehow gaining on them. It wasn't looking good for the smashers.

 **Will they defeat Whispy Woods? Will they escape? How will this camping trip be a good plan after all? Tune in next time and find out!**

 **A/N: Yay for story arcs! This was the first story idea I came up with, but it is the third one I am posting. Isn't that odd. I don't have much to say since there are only twenty minutes left until the Direct. I am super excited, since this will be my first Direct ever! I still need a name for this. It doesn't have to be good, guys. Any ideas are appreciated.**


End file.
